


Three Words

by malcolmreeds



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, kavanagh gets a well deserved dressing down in front of the science team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmreeds/pseuds/malcolmreeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek did love him and did want to tell him, but he could never find the right time or the right way to say it. That’s why it was all the more painful when Elizabeth told him that the diplomatic mission didn’t go as planned and the whole team had been held for ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

Rodney and Radek had been dating for about a month. They had decided not to keep their relationship hidden but not to properly announce it either. Practically everyone on the base knew about it after the month. Kavanagh nearly had a heart attack when Rodney quickly kissed Radek on the cheek before he went off on a mission. Radek became aware of a few scientists looking at him after Rodney had left, but not saying anything. Kavanagh however strode straight up to him from the other side of the room.

            ‘I hope this doesn’t mean he’s going to start giving you special treatment now,’ Kavanagh said with a sting to his voice.

            ‘Excuse me?’ Radek pretended that he didn’t know what Kavanagh was talking about.

            ‘You know, because you clearly have this friends with benefits thing going on. I could report this unfair advantage you’re getting to Doctor Weir, not that she’s much help.’

            ‘Doctor Kavanagh, need I remind you that I am in fact your senior science officer and I will not tolerate this level of insubordination,’ Radek said calmly, ‘Furthermore, Doctor McKay and I are not “friends with benefits”, we are in a relationship and if you have a problem with that I’m sure you can find somewhere else to work.’

            Doctor Stanislavski actually started clapping, but she was silenced by a glare from Kavanagh. He said nothing more and went back to his work. Radek felt a bit better about himself after that.

            John had started making a point of exaggeratedly wiggling his eyebrows when he saw Rodney and Radek in a room together which made Radek laugh and Rodney flush scarlet. John had done it for fun right before a meeting once and when Elizabeth arrived she asked Rodney if he’d contracted sunburn from an offworld mission.

            Teyla was very interested in earth customs when it came to relationships and now that one of her best friends was in a relationship, who better to ask! Rodney relayed what he called ‘horror stories’ to Radek in which he said that Teyla had asked him many uncomfortable questions on what she called ‘the courting process’. Perhaps asking a socially awkward and (admittedly) socially stunted scientist wasn’t one of her better ideas.

            Still, Rodney and Radek were pleased to say that most people didn’t mind their relationship. To be quite honest, it was pretty much the same as their friendship, except now there was added kissing and the like. Sure they still bickered a lot but those arguments mostly got left behind the minute they finished work.

            Rodney did find it quite hard to do anything remotely romantic at first, but he was getting more of a handle on it. No ‘l words’ had been exchanged by either of them, Radek wasn’t completely sure if Rodney was ready for that yet. Radek did love him and did want to tell him, but he could never find the right time or the right way to say it.

            That’s why it was all the more painful when Elizabeth told him that the diplomatic mission didn’t go as planned and the whole team had been held for ransom.

            Radek had never fretted so much in his life, but there wasn’t anything he could do. Negotiating hostage situations was Elizabeth’s job and she didn’t need the help of a scientist. Radek went on with his job to the best of his ability but he barely ate or slept. When he did get to sleep he had nightmares of Rodney being killed horribly and he’d wake up in a cold sweat.

            After four days of negotiating John, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney were returned in one piece. A little battered, tired and hungry, but all in one piece. They were taken to the infirmary for precaution but none of them were too seriously injured to warrant an overnight stay. Carson recommended a good night’s sleep for the four of them.

            Radek had no idea that they’d been returned until he heard a knock on the door to his quarters. Radek muttered something in Czech, set his laptop aside and answered the door. He was not prepared for the sight that met him when he opened it.

            ‘Rodney!’ he exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear.

            Radek practically leapt on him. They embraced tightly, neither one wanting to be the first to let go. When they kissed Radek felt the prickle of Rodney’s four day long stubble. But Rodney was home, he was safe. Radek held Rodney’s hands as he spoke a little about what had happened on the planet, partly because they were freezing and partly because he had missed him so damn much.

            ‘That’s enough for now though, I’m exhausted,’ there were dark circles under Rodney’s eyes. He wasn’t a good sleeper anyway and this ordeal had made it worse.

            ‘Yes, I think we should both get some sleep.’

            ‘I’m gonna go and shower first,’ Rodney told him, standing up, ‘Being in the same clothes for almost five days straight isn’t exactly my idea of relaxing.’

            Radek was already in bed by the time Rodney was out of the shower. He hummed tunelessly as he walked around the room, towelling his hair dry. Radek always liked this side of Rodney, when all of his guards were down and he was just so relaxed.

            Then, Radek noticed the bruises and cuts on his arms. He sat up in bed and grabbed Rodney’s arm, scrutinising it carefully.

            ‘How did this happen?’

            His arms were positively black and blue, Radek looked at them sadly.

            ‘We _were_ on that planet for a while Radek. What do you think kidnapping maniacs do, sit around and tell stories? They had to hurt people to get them to do what they wanted, and to try and scare Elizabeth into giving in to their demands.’

            ‘You should go to the infirmary, Carson could – ‘

            ‘Carson’s already seen it and there isn’t really anything he can do about it. He said it should heal in a week or two. It’s not that bad Radek, honestly.’

            The only times Rodney played down an injury was when it actually did hurt. When he got a splinter he complained like hell and told dramatic stories of the injury. When something really bothered him, he barely complained. Unless it was starting to get better, then he’d keep everyone up talking about how much of an action hero he was. Rodney knew that Radek knew this, but both were too tired to argue.

            ‘Come to bed then, you’re freezing.’

            Rodney certainly didn’t have to be told twice. He climbed into bed next to Radek and pulled the covers almost all the way up to his chin. He rolled over, his back to Radek. Radek pressed right up against him, arm slung over by his waist. They often slept tangled amongst each other. Even if they’d had an argument, since they started dating it was as if one couldn’t sleep without the other. The Pegasus Galaxy was a dangerous place, and perhaps they were more scared of the other getting hurt or dying than they cared to admit.

            ‘Your stomach is so warm,’ Rodney breathed after a couple of minutes, ‘God I love you.’

            Radek was unable to speak for a few seconds, he was completely blindsided. Rodney McKay? Doctor Know-It-All-I-Will-Never-Admit-Emotional-Attachment-To-Another-Human-Being McKay was the first one to utter those words? Radek found himself smiling so hard that his jaw hurt.

            ‘I love you too.’


End file.
